Amandla (album)
| rev2 = Down Beat | rev2Score = | rev3 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev3Score = | rev4 = Los Angeles Times | rev4Score = | rev5 = MusicHound Jazz | rev5Score = 2/5 | rev6 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev6Score = }} Amandla is an album by jazz musician Miles Davis, released in 1989. It is the third collaboration between Miles Davis and producer/bassist Marcus Miller, after Tutu (1986) and Music from Siesta (1987), and their final album together. The album mixes elements of the genres go-go, zouk, funk and jazz, combining electronic instruments with live musicians. The composition "Mr. Pastorius", featuring drummer Al Foster, is a tribute to late jazz bassist Jaco Pastorius.https://www.amazon.com/Amandla-Miles-Davis/dp/B00006H67E/ref=pd_sim_m_2 "Catémbe" is a Mozambican and Angolan cocktail of red wine and cola. Critical reception In a contemporary review, Down Beat said Amandla possessed "a precise and consistent sound that flows through the shifting instrumental combinations and lingers after the music has stopped". In The Rolling Stone Album Guide (2004), J. D. Considine felt the record sounded "vaguely African" and somewhat conservative because of its reliance on session musicians. Track listing All tracks were composed by Marcus Miller, except where indicated. # "Catémbe" – 5:35 # "Cobra" (George Duke) – 5:15 # "Big Time" – 5:40 # "Hannibal" – 5:49 # "Jo-Jo" – 4:51 # "Amandla" – 5:20 # "Jilli" (John Bigham) – 5:05 # "Mr. Pastorius" – 5:41 Personnel * Miles Davis – trumpet * Marcus Miller – arranger (except # 2), bass, keyboards, bass clarinet (exc. # 5, 6), soprano saxophone (# 1, 3), guitar (# 1, 4, 7), drums (# 1) * Kenny Garrett – alto saxophone (exc. # 2, 8), soprano saxophone (# 2) * Rick Margitza – tenor saxophone (# 5) * George Duke – keyboards, synclavier, arranger (# 2) * Joey DeFrancesco – additional keyboards (# 2) * Joe Sample – piano (# 6) * Jason Miles – synthesizer programming (# 8) * Michael Landau – guitar (# 2) * Foley – guitar (# 3, 4, 7) * Jean-Paul Bourelly – guitar (# 3, 5) * John Bigham – guitar, keyboards, drum programming, arranger (# 7) * Billy "Spaceman" Patterson – wah-wah guitar (# 7) * Ricky Wellman – drums (# 3, 7) * Omar Hakim – drums (# 4, 6) * Al Foster – drums (# 8) * Don Alias – percussion (# 1, 3, 6) * Mino Cinelu – percussion (# 1) * Paulinho da Costa – percussion (# 4, 5) * Bashiri Johnson – percussion (# 6) ;Production * Producers – Tommy LiPuma, Marcus Miller and George Duke (# 2), John Bigham (# 7) * Executive producer – Miles Davis * Recording engineers – Eric Calvi (at Clinton Recording, New York), Bruce Miller (at Right Track Recording, New York), Eric Zobler (# 2 at George Duke's Le Gonks West, Hollywood), plus additional recording by ad * Mixing engineer – Bill Schnee (at Bill Schnee Studios) * Mastering – Doug Sax (at The Mastering Lab) * Cover art – Miles Davis and Jo Gelbard References |accessdate=16 November 2009}} }} ; Bibliography * Cole, George (March 16, 2005) The Last Miles: The Music of Miles Davis, 1980–1991. University of Michigan Press. External links * Category:Miles Davis albums Category:1989 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Tommy LiPuma Category:albums produced by Marcus Miller